Karamo Brown
| died= | hometown= Houston, Texas | knownfor= Actor | season= Dancing with the Stars 28 | partner= Jenna Johnson | place= TBA | highestscore= TBA | lowestscore= TBA | averagescore= TBA }} Karamo Brown is a celebrity from season 28 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Three-time Emmy® Award winner and culture expert on the Netflix reboot of Queer Eye, Karamo Brown is a sympathetic talk therapist warped inside a life coach and zipped into a fast-fashion bomber jacket. Lauded for his ease and natural comfort in relating to different types of people, Brown is tasked with making over the hearts and minds of the individuals they help on the show: by helping them to confront and grow beyond the internal and external issues holding them back. On stage, Brown draws from his work as a social worker to show how he both discovered and learned to explore his many different identities. Whether as a black man, openly gay man, a son of immigrant parents, a Christian, a single father or former social worker, Brown strategically utilizes the strengths of his numerous identities to achieve success and teaches others to do the same. His memoir Karamo: My Story of Embracing Purpose, Healing, and Hope explores how the challenges in his own life have allowed him to forever transform the lives of those in need. Available through Luminary, Karamo's podcast Karamo is an in-depth look at life's thorniest issues where everyday people from around the world can call in and chat with Brown to receive direct advice or share their personal feelings on the everyday situations affecting their lives. The show also includes special interviews with Brown's celebrity friends who share personal moments from their lives with him. His upcoming children's book I Am Perfectly Designed is an empowering ode to modern families, co-authored with his son Jason. With Queer Eye, Brown has won three Emmys, including for Outstanding Structured Reality Program, and a Television Critics Association Award. The show has been renewed for a fourth and fifth season. Beginning his television career in 2004 as a housemate on the MTV hit reality series The Real World, Brown was the first openly gay African-American in the history of reality television. Shortly after the conclusion of The Real World, Brown learned that he was the father of a nine-year-old boy, Jason. With the support of his child's mother, Brown petitioned and gained full custody of his son. A year later, Brown adopted Jason's half-brother, Christian. Brown was the recipient of the 2018 Human Rights Campaign Visibility Award. He was also invited by the Obama Administration to work with the White House to create policy and legislation supporting after-school programs for LGBTQ youth. Since then, he has personally worked with President Barak Obama to support the "Obama Foundation" and "My Brother's Keeper Alliance". Brown is an active member of the Never Again MSD gun control movement after his Florida high school, Stoneman Douglas, suffered a fatal shooting in 2018. A graduate of Florida A&M University, Brown worked as a licensed social worker for over a decade before transitioning into media. Dancing with the Stars 28 Karamo was partnered with Jenna Johnson. They placed TBA. Scores 1 Score was given by guest judge Leah Remini. Trivia Gallery Season28-CastReveal.jpg Season28-CastGMA.jpg Season28-FullCast.jpg KaramoBrown-Promo28.jpg KaramoBrown-Promo28.1.jpg KaramoBrown-Promo28.2.jpg Karamo-Jenna-S28Promo.jpg Hannah Sean Ally Karamo James and Lamar S28 Week 1.jpg Karama and Jenna S28 Week 1 Salsa 1.jpg Karama and Jenna S28 Week 1 Salsa 2.jpg Karama and Jenna S28 Week 1 Salsa 3.jpg Karama and Jenna S28 Week 1 Salsa 4.jpg Karama and Jenna S28 Week 1 Salsa 5.jpg Karama and Jenna S28 Week 1 Salsa 6.jpg Karama and Jenna S28 Week 1 Salsa 8.jpg Karama S28 Week 1.jpg Karamo and Jenna S28 Week 1 1.jpg Karamo and Jenna S28 Week 1 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 daniella karamo instagram 9 17.jpg Karamo week 2.jpg Karamo jenna week 2.jpg Jenna karamo 28 week 2 1.jpg Jenna karamo 28 week 2 2.jpg Jenna karamo 28 week 2 3.jpg Jenna karamo 28 week 2 4.jpg Jenna karamo 28 week 2 5.jpg Jenna karamo 28 week 2 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 karamo jenna lamar instagram 9 23.jpg Dwts karamo jenna instagram 9 27.jpg Dwts karamo jenna twitter 9 28.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 karamo jenna instagram 9 29.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 karamo jenna 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 karamo jenna 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 karamo jenna 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 karamo jenna 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 karamo.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 jenna karamo 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 jenna karamo 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 karamo jenna instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 karamo jenna twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 karamo jenna instagram 10 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 cheryl jenna karamo kel sean instagram 10 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 karamo jenna instagram 10 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 karamo jenna instagram 10 6 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 karamo jenna tango instagram 10 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna 8.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna 9.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 elim 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 elim 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 elim 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo kate sean.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james karamo.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 jenna karamo 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 jenna karamo 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 jenna karamo 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 jenna karamo 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna instagram 10 8.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo instagram 10 12.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna instagram 10 13.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 karamo jenna instagram 10 13 2.jpg Performances Karamo Brown’s Salsa – Dancing with the Stars Karamo Brown’s Quickstep - Dancing with the Stars Karamo Brown’s Jive - Dancing with the Stars 28 Karamo Brown’s Tango - Dancing with the Stars 28 Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Contestants Category:Season 28 contestants